


Costume Shopping

by Kaslyna



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Stahma and Andina try to find a Halloween costume for Luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as a prompt fill. Prompt was Stahma/Andina, costume shopping.

“Alak has asked me to help him get a Halloween costume for Luke,” Andina says casually, staring down at the weaving. With Stahma’s guidance, she’s gotten better at it. She finds she enjoys it; the past time is peaceful, and she gets to bask in Stahma’s company, too.

“I’ve heard of the holiday,” a small smile played on Stahma’s lips, “Christie explained it to me once.”

“You could come along with me, if you’d like a say in it,” Andina suggested.

“Yes, I think I might enjoy that,” Stahma replied. It wasn’t a lie. She was curious about it, and she did enjoy anything that had to do with her grandson. Even if that involved searching through the market for a costume for some human holiday she had, admittedly, not fully grasped the meaning of, and didn’t quite care about either.

 

-o-o-o-

 

The market was crowded in the late evening. A lot of it had moved back outdoors, but with the temperatures rapidly cooling down Stahma knew that soon she’d be going to the NeedWant to shop again. It turned out that there wasn’t much in the way of costumes. She and Andina searched several shops, and spent time deliberating on costumes they decided weren’t quite right.

Finally, when Stahma had had about enough of it, they found a costume. It was old, and clearly needed to be cleaned up and parts of it redone. That wouldn’t be a problem. It was an old world animal, a lion, the salesman had told them warily. Stahma knew he wouldn’t speak to her without Andina nearby. She tried not to dwell on that too much as she handed him the scrip; she knew she’d overpaid, and that he’d charged her extra out of spite. But she would not do anything about it. This had been too much of a success to do so.

“I will help you, Favi, to fix this up,” Andina declared, “But I would prefer to do so with your insight.”

“Of course, Andina,” Stahma nodded slightly to her.

After they returned home, they spent a long time before dinner working on their project. Andina controlled the way she shivered whenever Stahma’s hands brushed hers when Stahma corrected her mistakes as best she could. She was sure Stahma knew anyways, if the small, conspiratorial smile on her lips whenever she did so was anything to go by. Andina wanted to impress Stahma, so she took her time with the sewing.

 

-o-o-o-

 

It was done four days later, and Alak picked it up a day after that. His relationship with Stahma and Datak was still incredibly strained, but he was allowing them to see their grandson at least one day a week and talking to them. It was a start. Andina was happy to see it.

“Thank you, Favi, for your help,” Andina told Stahma later that night as they spent time weaving together again.

“You are welcome, Andina,” Stahma smiled softly at her, and Andina felt her heart skip a beat, “I am glad Alak appreciated it.”

“Me too,” Andina sighed.

“He really likes you, you know,” Stahma told her, in a false gentle voice.

“I really like him, too,” Andina admitted, looking down at her weaving when she continued, “But I still like you more.”

“I know,” Stahma placed her hand gently over Andina’s.

The contact was too brief. But Andina could still feel Stahma’s hand on hers like it had burned her, and she could barely contain the smile that wanted to break free because of it.


End file.
